bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Crazy and Mat)
This is the first season of a New Collaborative Big Brother Franchise hosted by Alfie and Mat. This season of Big Brother has 16 housemates. Twists *'Jury of 9, Final 2 : '''Self-explanatory. *'Immunity Race :' During the first week, the 14 first housemates will all be nominated. They will then compete in a big competition where 10 of them will earn immunity. The four remaining will face eviction, and one of them will be immediately eliminated. *'Returnees :' This season of Big Brother will see the come back of two second chancers from the franchise of both authors. The returnees are ? and ?. *'Self-Defence''' : Each week, the HOH will name a single nominee which will have an unprecedented power : name the person who will face eviction with them. *'Battle Back' : At some point in the game, a Battle Back will be organized, allowing one evicted houseguests to come back into the game. *'Double Eviction' : A double eviction will take place at some point in the game. An entire week of Big Brother will be hold in one single night, with HOH and POV Competitions as well as an eviction. Houseguests Nomination Table Weekly Summary Week 1 Round 1 A whole new Big Brother franchise is about to start as the host, Julie Chen welcomes the Audience to the first season of Big Brother by Crazy and Mat. She announces that the viewing public should definitely expect tthe unexpected as a series of New twists has been prepared to puzzle the new batch of Housemates. Speaking about them, 14 americans introduced themselves through a video. Among them is Harold, the older figure of the house who has survived war in Africa, Gil, the rocker with a taste for parties and young ladies, Arian, the joyful Free-Spirit from California or Vivian, the sweet superfan, mom of two children who is determined to play a faithful game. All these personalities as well as 10 others enter the whole new Big Brother house which has been decorated with an island/seashore theme. Palmtrees, cabins, sand, it really looks like the BB house has been transported to a peaceful uncharted island. All excited, the houseguests are shouting and running everywhere, claiming their beds and introducing themselves one and one. Chantal and Ruth, two outspoken older ladies are getting to know each other right off the bat and the latter even says in the DR that she has already found her Number 1 ally (with a blink and a mischievious laugh). Then, the fourteen housemates are seen sitting on the couches, with champagne and talk a bit about themselves. Kez, the young punk rock fan immediately notices Gil, a muscian with the "coolest groove evaaah". Among this batch, there is also Natacha a waitress from Miami and Teddy, a sports journalist from Texas. Immediately, he notices the beautiful woman and as well as Margo who he describes as the "cold beauty" of the house. Everybody laughs and smiles as they are getting to know each other. Suddenly, they are interrupted by the Host who unveils the First Twist of the summer with a bit of suspense. It is called The Immunity Race and she adds that nobody is safe as they are all nominated at the moment. The housemates are obviously shocked, and a bit enthusiastic at the same time. Julie then goes on explaining that throughout the week, they will compete in different challenges and try to save themselves from nomination. The first competition precisely was a physical one. It required housemates to cross an obstacle course in the backyard, crossing a balance beam, a rope bridge and a pool. They needed to retrieve tiles with the letters I-M-M-U-N-I-T-Y, one by one and cross the course each time. The first four to complete their word will be granted immunity while the ten others will still be nominated. Jovany, a young salesman recognizes that this competition is the one he needs to win because he is way better at physical stuff than mental ones. He tells in the DR that he will be unstoppable. Julie set the start and all 14 housemates run through the obstacle course. It appears rapidly that 6 housemates are in the lead, and challenging for immunity : Teddy, Jovany, Arian, Baloo, Margo and Gil. The others are falling behind, mainly Harold who seems really slow, perhaps because of his age. The six challengers are still holding on, and little by little, Baloo who ran very fast begin to lost his pace. Austin, a blogger from Arizona is making fun of him, claiming that this guy is stupid to run so hard even though he knows that it's not his skills. Himself has decided to throw that competition to appear weaker. The five challengers are still in it and Saul, a young single dad is coming from behind and gains some momentum. Eventually, he goes past Margo and Teddy, earning his spot among the four winners with Arian, Gil and Jovany. Exhausted by this first Competition, there was hardly any strategy talk in the Big Brother House. Instead, the Immune houseguests were celebrating their victory while the new batch of players was getting to know each other. Vivian and Harold talked a long time about how they were already missing their family back home. In the mean time, Margo was comforted by Natacha, the young woman struggled to cope with her defeat in the first competition. She really did her best and was sad not to be rewarded. The guys were much light-hearted and happy, even Teddy who lost momentum seconds before the end of the competition. The game was starting well for them. The following day, the 10 nominated housemates had to face off in a more mental competition. A series of pictures of the house and the houseguests were shown to them and they had to answer questions about it. After the first three questions, Natacha and Ruth were already left behind with 1 point each while Teddy had 2 points. As the competition passes, four challengers appeared to be in the run : Margo, in the lead, followed by Baloo, Austin and Chantal. These four all went through the tie-breaker question, to which only Chantal answered correctly. She was then asked to choose who should be granted immunity between the two guys. She did not hesitate and chose Baloo. Chantal, a self-declared cougar was fancying the young man, even though he did not seem to receptive to her. He appreciated her move though and thanked her with a hug. Austin was a bit salty to lose like that and he was left fuming in the Diary Room. Confessing his feelings to Saul, he said that Chantal was not playing the game correctly and was a very emotional player who could be very dangerous in the long run. The two men were getting along well, they had the same approach to the game : both of them wanted to play a strong strategic game without too much emotions. They solidified what looked like the first official alliance of the summer. They were also willing to work closely with the guys who they thought could be used as "shields". When they were approached by the two men, Teddy, Jovany and Gil were onboard with what seemed to be a maneuver to ensure that all five of them will be there to see the fourth day of Competition. They agree on that pact and set their target on the older nominees, namely Ruth, Harold and Vivian. The third day, the remaining competitors faced off in a challenging endurance competition. They had to stand on a narrow platform, their hands holding a rope above their head. They were thrown eggs, mud and other things like that in the mean time. Ruth was utterly disgusted by the things she received and even though Chantal was cheering loudly for her, she fell of her platform rapidly, becoming the first nominee. The others were holding tight, mainly Kez and Natacha, who were standing on neighboring platforms and motivating each other in silence. Both girls are coming from very different backgrounds, yet they enjoyed a sort of proximity during that competition. Out of nowhere, Vivian fell off her platform, exhausted. She tried to avoid the fall by grasping the booth next by and deconcentrate Austin who lost his balance and fell. There were only four remaining on their platform after two hours. The older housemate, Harold, was obviously struggling, as well as Teddy whose height and weight were difficult to balance. Eventually, the older competitor jumped off his booth granting the three others immunity. Getting off their platform, Natacha and Kez hugged each other. The four nominees had to stand still by the competition field as the other housemate had to vote immediately to evict one of them. In a Survivor-like voting ceremony, they had to write down the name of the houseguest they wanted to evict on a paper. Margo, as the youngest player had to read the names out loud. The guys stucked together and all voted Harold out of the house, except for Saul who deemed Ruth least deserving. Austin received three votes, and Vivian one stray vote coming from Kez. Eventually, Harold was voted out by a vote of 5-3-1-1. Round 2 Harold exit was very tearful because the old man had really grown attached to his younger housemates. Even some of the girls, namely Chantal, Natacha and Margo were very emotionnal about the situation. They did not really have the time to get themselves together though as less than 10 minutes after the old man's exit from the house, a doorbell started ringing. They all expected the former contestant to come back in but instead, two brand new housemates had entered : Lilly Houveir and Stuart Ryans, two former houseguests on different franchises. They entered the house with mixed reactions : certain housemate were very excited such as Ruth while others were more worried. Austin was really distrusting them and he admitted that the entry of two new rivals was adding a whole new level to this game. They were soon to gather in the living room and the Host interviewed the two newcomers for a while. She also recapped a bit of their respective experiences in the game. She also announced a whole new twist named "Self-Defence" that will allow the HOH's sole nominee to choose who he would be facing on the block. This was a complete game-changer and the players were really shocked by these news. After a short break, the fifteen players were seen waiting in the backyard for the first HOH Competition of the summer. Two at a time, they would face off and would anwser a "True or False" question about fake postcards of the returnees "pre-game holidays" that Big Brother had shown them before the competition. The winner of each round would choose who would face off after him. Julie also added that the returnee that would go the furthest would be granted immunity. In the first rounds, Chantal, Kez, Teddy, Vivian, Natacha and Jovany were eliminated. Then, Lilly and Stuart were chosen to battle each other and Stuart won himself immunity. He then decided to throw the HOH Competition the following round. The final duel opposed Margo and Saul who had been both really impressive throughout the entire competition. Saul rang in first but he was incorrect and he let his opponent win the first HOH of the summer. Margo, the youngest housemate of the batch was ecstatic about her first victory. She celebrated for a long time with her best friend in the house, Natacha who declared in the Diary Room that she could not figure out a scenario where she would be evicted that week. She trusted her friend 100 % and rightly so. Together, they named a few targets, Ruth, the bubbly older woman who was a bit annoying for a fellow housemates, Lilly, the newcomer, or even Saul, the competition threat. They agreed that they needed to go after somebody that could hinder their game in the long run. In the mean time, the returnees tried to mingle with their housemates, telling stories about their former housguests and what it feels like to be back. Lilly was immediately thinking about strategy and she approached Saul with an idea of power couple. She was really impressed by his prowess in the HOH Competition and admitted she would do anything to work with him. In the mean time, Stuart gathered a few guys, namely Teddy, Jovany and Gil in the Have-Nots room and proposed them to form an alliance. The Guys came up with the name "The Crew" and solidified what looked like a first official alliance. They felt pretty comfortable at the moment, however, none of them was really sure what the HOH was thinking, and the "Self-defence" thing was a real game-changer. Jovany came to talk with the young girl, trying to see where her head was at. She told him she had a few targets and the young man tried to orientate her choice towards older people like Chantal or Ruth. He believed that Saul could be used as a meat-shield for his strong guys alliance. That little chat was successful as Margo chose to name Ruth as her nominee, and a small bond began to form between the HOH and Jo. Ruth and Chantal knew that one of them was going to be nominated and they had chosen to nominate either Kez or Vivian because both of them seemed to have difficulties to integrate themselves in the group. Eventually, Ruth chose Vivian to sit next to her on the chopping block. Out of the six players picked to play in the Veto Competition, only the two nominees played hard, the others having decided to throw it. This allowed Vivian to pull out the win in a rather physical competition. Austin and Lilly who had both been picked to play had decided together that they would not compete hard enough so that some of their fellow housemates would get more blood on their hands. The returnee brought Saul and Austin in the garden and said that they should have a small trio and see where they could go together. They reckoned that the guys would be calling the shots during the Eviction Ceremony and made a small pact with the Crew, enlarging their alliance. The bond between Stuart and Lilly was obvious. As returnees they knew that they would need to have each other's back going forward. At the POV Ceremony, Ruth chose to name Austin the replacement nominee as she deemed he was a "sneaky snake" and needed to be evicted sooner rather than later. She had really harsh words to describe him and said that she had not much respect for the way he had chosen to play the game. Right after the POV Ceremony, two factions started to form in the house, with Baloo, Arian, Chantal, and Kez on one side, supporting Ruth's opinions, and The Crew on the other side, who was gunning for the older housemate on the block. Natacha, right in the middle tried to convince some of the guys to flip and evict Austin who she distrusted a lot. Gil was swayed easily, whereas she had more difficulties trying to convince Stuart. Indeed, Ruth was not a threat to his own game, but voting Austin out would be turning on Lilly. He changed his mind though when the young guy decided that it was not necessary for him to campaign. His self-satisfied behaviour was really rubbing him the wrong way and he chose to vote him out. Eventually, Austin was evicted by a vote of 8 to 4, only receiving the votes of Lilly, Saul, Teddy, and Jovany. Week 2 Following Austin's '''eviction from the Big Brother house '''Lilly '''was angered by the eviction of one of her closest allies, she demanded to know who flipped and why. '''Saul '''led a rampage to find out who it was along with Lilly interrogating all of their allies. Whilst these dramatic events were taking place, 'The Crew' met up to discuss last week's eviction. '''Gil '''confesses to the alliance that he flipped to take out Austin as he thought he couldn't be trusted. '''Stuart '''also apologised to his alliance and states it was a last minute decision. Whilst '''Teddy '''was receptive to their apologies, '''Jovany '''was a tiny bit angry at the two men for not making him and '''Teddy '''aware of the plan. Meanwhile '''Ruth '''celebrated with her closest ally '''Chantal '''as she survived her second eviction in a row. '''Baloo '''and '''Arian '''joined the two in celebration as the four made a pact to stick together, calling themselves 'The Dragons' due to '''Baloo's '''love of mythical creatures. After '''Austin's '''eviction backlash had calmed down, the houseguests entered to backyard to take part in their second Head of Household competition of the summer. '''Margo, who won the first Head of Household of the summer, had to sit out and was therefore chosen to host the competition. She revealed that the competition was called 'Popsicle Factory' in this competition houseguests had to hang on to a Popsicle whilst lots of obstacles were thrown at them. The last houseguest left on their Popsicle wins Head of Household and a one in thirteen shot of winning half a million dollars. Everyone chose a Popsicle and clutched onto the narrow holes that allowed yourself to be kept on the Popsicle. After a few minutes the challenge was already proving difficult, with some having difficulty getting a grip on the Popsicle. After twenty minutes Vivian '''was the first to fall as she couldn't hold on any longer, she was quickly followed by '''Chantal who couldn't quite get a grip from the get-go. People who weighed more and had more muscle also seemed to be struggling. Jovany '''fell victim to this as he weighed a lot more than any of the other houseguests and couldn't hold on. '''Kez '''was the next to fall, quickly followed by '''Saul '''who kicked the ground furiously and cursed at the competition. '''Stuart '''decided to throw the competition as he didn't want to paint a target on his back too early. '''Natacha '''also couldn't hold on any longer and clutched her arms as she dropped to the floor. '''Arian '''and '''Baloo '''followed leaving '''Gil, Lilly '''and '''Ruth '''hanging on for dear life. However, it soon became obvious who the two were that were in contention as '''Ruth '''was visibly struggling causing her to fall. '''Gil '''opened his eyes as he was focusing and saw '''Lilly hanging on with all her strength. Gil '''assured '''Lilly '''she was safe from eviction and that she could fall. '''Lilly, not believing '''Gil '''tried to re-adjust to hold on longer but this caused her downfall as she fell leaving '''Gil '''as the new Head of Household. Category:Fanon